pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
For Whom the Bell Tolls
For Whom the Bell Tolls jest dwudziestym drugim odcinkiem i finałowym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu serialu Pretty Little Liars i dwudziestym drugim odcinkiem całego serialu. Został wyemitowany 21 Marca 2011r. w USA. Streszczenie thumb|left|180px|Na początku odcinka, dziewczyny wciąż są w pokoju Emily (tak, jak skończył się poprzedni odcinek), oglądając nagranie zawarte na pendrivie. Spencer wpada na pomysł, by spytać Jenny, co wie zanim powiedzą policji o informacjach obciążających Iana. Pozostałe dziewczyny nie są tego takie pewne, nie wiedzą, czy powinno zaufać Jennie. Jednakże, Spencer jest uparta. thumb|right|180pxW domu Montgomerych, Ella pomaga Byronowi nad pewnymi rodzicielskimi obowiązkami. Informuje ją, że organizuje spotkanie wydziału w ich domu, a nawet zaprasza by przyszła. Zanim Aria dołącza do nich, podsłuchuje całą rozmowę. Gdy jej mama mówi, Aria odczytuje wiadomość od Ezry informującą o odwiedzinach go przez policjanta. Aria jest wystraszona i krzyczy na Ellę, by podjęła decyzję. thumb|left|180px| U Hanny, Ashley stara się pocieszyć swoją córkę po odejściu Caleba. Wyjawia, że Caleb planował dostarczyć list pożegnalny. Hanna jest zaskoczona, bo nigdy go nie dostała. thumb|right|180pxW międzyczasie Melissa planuje chrzest jej nienarodzonego dziecka. Emily jest w swoim pokoju, pisząc z Samarą na laptopie. Pam wchodzi do pokoju i informuje Emily, że Wayne dostał pracę w Texasie i przeprowadzają się do niego, by z nim być. thumb|left|180pxW Rosewood High School Aria i Ezra są zestresowani przez swoje wiadomości. Na szczęście, Ezra ma dobre wiadomości - Oficer Garret Reynolds nie chciał z nim rozmawiać o Arii, kiedy mówił "uczeń" miał na myśli Spencer. Wypytywał Ezrę o relację ze szkolną sztuką. Aria uderza go w ramię, że tak bardzo ją przestraszył. Ujawnia również, że planuje porzucić pracę w Rosewood High i zacząć pracować w Hollis College, dzięki czemu ich relacja będzie znacznie łatwiejsza. Ezra planuje pojawić się na przyjęciu Byrona, a Aria obiecuje mu, że pokaże swój pokój. thumb|right|180pxPo lekcji, Hanna pyta Mony, czy wiedziała coś o tajemniczym liście Caleba, który planował jej dać podczas festiwalu Dnia Założycieli. Mona oczywiście kłamie, by utrzymać nieskazitelną postawę swojej przyjaciółki. Lucas przysłuchuje się całej konwersacji i wciąż jest zły za to, jak Hanna potraktowała go podczas balu. thumb|left|180px W szkolnej sali z sprzętem muzycznym, Kłamczuchy wypytują Jennę o obciążające ją i Toby'ego wideo, które znalazły. Jenna opowiada swoją historię, jak Alison odwiedziła ją w szpitalu dnia, którego zaginęła. Zaszantażowała ją też, by nigdy nie wyjawiała prawdy o Sprawie Jenny albo jej nieprzyzwoita relacja zostanie ujawniona. Zanim wychodzi ze szpitala, mówi Jennie, by nigdy nie wracała do Rosewood bo pogrzebie ją żywcem. Jenna pyta dziewczyn, co zamierzają zrobić z nagraniem. Obiecują jej, że jest bezpieczne i nikt go nie ujrzy, również ona go nie dostanie. Dziewczyny wierzą Jennie, bo wydaje się mówić prawdę i również ta historia wyjaśnia jej dziwną przemowę podczas memoriału poświęconego Alison. thumb|right|180px Podczas lunchu, Spencer pokazuje dziewczynom telefon z którego będą mogły wysyłać anonimowe wiadomości do Iana. Hanna decyduje się wysłać jedną z żądaniem okupu za widea, które zrobił. Wtedy zauważają go w kafejce, a, gdy tylko odczytuje wiadomość - natychmiast wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Już chciały pisać miejsce, gdzie się spotkają, gdy Mona dosiadła się do nich przy lunchu. Wszystkie się rozchodzą i zostawiają Monę samą z jej posiłkiem. Wtedy, telefon Hanny dzwoni - jest to Caleb. Mona odbiera i informuje go, że dostarczyła list Hannie zgodnie z obietnicą (co jest oczywiście kłamstwem). thumb|left|180pxMona spogląda w górę i zauważa Lucasa, który jest wobec niej podejrzliwy. Zaczyna się zastanawiać, co dziewczyna mogła mieć wspólnego z tym, że Caleb opuścił miasto. Mona przeprasza go za wszystkie nieprzyjemności, mówiąc, że to były tylko żarty. Oferuje mu pomoc w zdobyciu serca Hanny na przebaczenie, jednakże Lucas odmawia. thumb|right|180px Następnie Ian dzwoni do Jenny i informuje ją, że dziewczyny są w posiadaniu taśmy. Stara się ją uspokoić, by niczym się nie zamartwiała, bo wszystko załatwi. Odjeżdża swoim samochodem w kierunku lasu. thumb|left|180pxGarret podchodzi do Emily i mówi, żeby tylko dały znać, jeśli czegokolwiek potrzebują. Zaprasza ją nawet na filmowy wieczór jego dziewczyny, ale Emily odmawia. Kieruje się w stronę swojego domu, gdzie na schodkach siedzi Hanna by jej oddać telefon. Rozmawiają o przeprowadzce do Texasu, co nie zadowala żadnej z nich. thumb|right|180pxToby i Spencer uczą się w pokoju Spencer, dopóki Toby nie woła jej by usiadła koło niego i popatrzyła przez okno. thumb|left|180px W swoim pokoju Jenna narzeka, że Alison straszy ją nawet zza grobu. Uspokaja ją Garret mówiąc, że dopilnuje by nic jej się nie stało. Następnie się całują. thumb|right|180pxNa przyjęciu, Aria otwiera drzwi Jackie Molinie i reaguje dziwnie, widząc ją. Ezra zauważa, jak Jackie kieruje się na górę i rozumie już, co tak zaskoczyło Arię. Jackie i Ezra uśmieją się, kiedy zauważają siebie. Ezra w końcu ogląda pokój Arii, ale są inne warunki niż obydwoje myśleli. Aria pyta Ezrę, jak mógł nie powiedzieć jej, że Jackie planuje przyjść i, że pracuje w Hollis College. Jest zła na niego za kłamstwa i wychodzi z pokoju, zostawiając go samego. thumb|left|180pxPo chwili Spencer dostaje smsa od Melissy z prośbą o podwózkę. Toby mówi Spencer, że zajmie się Jenną tak długo, jak to będzie tylko potrzebne chociaż wolałby jechać z nią, aniżeli zostawac ze swoją przyrodnią siostrą. thumb|right|180pxW międzyczasie Hanna kasuje wszystkie wiadomości i numer Caleba, płacząc. Po chwili widzimy, jak Lucas odwozi chłopaka z powrotem do Rosewood, żeby Hanna była szczęśliwa. thumb|left|180pxSpencer zabiera Melissę z kościoła, gdzie planowała chrzciny swojego nienarodzonego dziecka. Okazuje się, że starsza siostra zapomniała telefonu z kościoła i obie zawracają, gdy jakiś samochód w nie uderza i ucieka z miejsca wypadku. Spencer nic się nie stało, jednak Melissa została ranna. Nie mają nawet pojęcia z kim się zderzyły. thumb|right|180pxAria, Hanna i Emily pracują nad tym, by złapać Iana. Dzwonią nawet do Spencer z pytaniem, gdzie jest, ale nie mają zielonego pojęcia, że znajduje się w szpitalu z Melissą. thumb|left|180pxW szpitalu Spencer wtajemnicza Veronicę w całą sytuację, która miała miejsce. Policjant wręcza jej torbę, która została wyciągnie z samochodu i odczytuje kilka wiadomości od pozostałych z pytaniem gdzie jest. Rusza w kierunku kościoła po telefon Melissy. thumb|right|180pxNa miejscu spotkania dziewczyny dostają wiadomość od A ostrzegającą je, by się przygotowały chociaż same do końca nie wiedzą na co. Emily wpada na pomysł, by wykorzystać ofertę Garreta i wtajemniczyć go w całą sytuację z Ianem. Pojawia się w swoim cywilnym ubraniu. Zamiast Iana, pojawia się wysłannik, który daje się aresztować Garretowi. Dziewczyny są zszokowane, bo Ian zniknął bez słowa wyjaśnienia zostawiając swoją ranną żonę w szpitalu. thumb|left|180pxSpencer szuka w kościele telefonu Melissy, ale w tym samym czasie pojawia się Ian. Sytuacja staje się groźna dla Spencer, ponieważ Ian chce zdobyć pendrive z nagraniami Alison. Dziewczyna wyrzuca go, by odwrócić na chwilę jego uwagę i ucieka w stronę wieży kościelnej. Ian podażą za nią i chce ją zrzucić, upozorowując samobójstwo Spencer. Wszystko słyszą Aria, Hanna i Emily podczas video rozmowy z Spencer. Od razu ruszają jej na ratunek i dzwonią na 911. thumb|right|180px Ian łapie Spencer za szyję i próbuje ją zrzucić w dół, jednak dziewczyna łapie się krawędzi. Zanim Ian może oswobodzić jej palce, pojawia się tajemnicza postać w czarnym ubraniu charakterystycznym dla "A". Ian wyraźnie ją zna, ponieważ pyta: "co ty tutaj robisz?". Następnie "A" zrzuca go w dół, gdzie owija się w sznury i umiera. Spencer wdrapuje się z powrotem a reszta dziewczyn właśnie przybyła. Odkrywają, że z Spencer wszystko jest okej, tylko jest roztrzęsiona. thumb|left|180pxDziewczyny wychodzą z kościoła razem, ale są zatrzymane przez Oficera Barry'ego Maple, wołającego ich, czy ta cała historia to był jakiś nieudany żart. Widzi zmieszanie na ich twarzy, więc zaprasza dziewczyny by wróciły z nim z powrotem do kościoła. W środku zauważają, że dzwon jest pusty a ciało Iana zniknęło. Policjanci rozważają, czy dziewczyny mówiły prawdę. Wtedy dostają wiadomość od "A", w której dowiadują się, że to jeszcze nie koniec... Kontynuacje i nawiązania * Wypadek Spencer jest drugim w całej serii. Pierwszym był wypadek Hanny podczas urodzin Mony. * Alison obiecała trzymać taśmę wideo Toby'ego i Jenny pod kluczem - tym samym, który dała Emily. Jest to nawiązanie do poprzedniego odcinka. Tytuł * Tytuł jest także klasycznym nawiązaniem do powieści Ernesta Hemingwaya. Główne role Lucy Hale jako Aria Montgomery Ashley Benson jako Hanna Marin Shay Mitchell jako Emily Fields Troian Bellisario jako Spencer Hastings Sasha Pieterse jako Alison DiLaurentis Poboczne role Keegan Allen jako Toby Cavanaugh Tyler Blackburn jako Caleb Rivers Tammin Sursok jako Jenna Marshall Ryan Merriman jako Ian Thomas Janel Parrish jako Mona Vanderwaal Brant Daugherty jako Noel Kahn Yani Gellman jako Oficer Garrett Reynolds Brendan Robinson jako Lucas Gottesman Torrey DeVitto jako Melissa Hastings Lesley Fera jako Veronica Hastings Jim Titus (II) jako Oficer Barry Maple Paloma Guzmán (II) jako Jackie Molina Andres Perez-Molina jako Policjant Tilky Jones jako Logan Reed Muzyka * "Time To Be Your 21" Alex Johnson (Hanna i Emily siedzą na werandzie i rozmawiają o swojej przyszłości) * "Coming To" Apex Manor (Aria otwiera drzwi Jackie) * "Far Far" Yael Naim (Melissa wysyła wiadomość Spencer z prośbą o podwózkę) * "Hiding My Heart Away" Brandi Carlisle (Aria pyta Ezrę o Jackie) * "I'm Not Calling You a Liar" Florence and the Machine (Ciało Iana zniknęło, a dziewczyny dostają wiadomość od "A") Ważne cytaty Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 Kategoria:A do Z